Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a short motion swim fin that functions as a stretching device to stretch and increase the arch of the foot, and as a training device to strengthen the leg muscles that are used with the motions of flutter kick. This invention differs in design, function, and mechanics from all prior art relating to swim fins, wherein it is a training device for the competitive swimmer; and not designed or intended as a more efficient propulsion device. This invention is a training swim fin that when used over time will improve a swimmer's performance for competitive swimming without fins.